


Day 2: Shields

by Xenamorph



Series: Wiztober 2020 [2]
Category: Wizard101 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph
Relationships: Neela Kumar/Jordan Crisp
Series: Wiztober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961413
Kudos: 2





	Day 2: Shields

"No!" Jordan called out, seeing the arrow fly far too fast towards Neela. They had been ambushed, a little too careless with their magic and they had gotten too many eyes on them too fast. They had darts (probably poison, or sleeping drug that could put them both away) and the group was giving them a run for their money. They were fast, and there was at least twenty of them surrounding them. Of course this happened on the one day that Sun had left them alone, and Jordan knew that Sun would hold this over their heads for the rest of forever. That the one time that he wasn't annoying them was the one time that they got attacked.

But Jordan wasn't thinking about how annoying (well, more annoying) Sun would be when they got back. All she was thinking about was making sure that they got back. Neela was working on beating the rest of them back, making sure that the fire jetting out at them wasn't dying down anytime soon, and that usually was enough. The heat of the fire that she summoned was usually enough to immolate any arrow or dart that was on it's way towards her.

Usually, it was enough. But even as the fire around her burned off the wood casing, there was a metal middle to it. And that metal middle was currently hurtling right at the back of Neela's head and it was sharp and the tip of it was coated in something (poison, sleeping drug, something that would take her Spitfire out of the battle). Jordan couldn't let that happen, she couldn't let her Spitfire get hurt. Jordan could fight, especially if she could bother to focus on the dirt beneath her feet and bring bones out of the bottom, but she was so used to protection that she was rusty.

Before she could even focus on that panic rushing through her, she had thrown her hand up. The dart was stopped in it's momentum only mere inches before it hit it's target. A wall of ice had shot up behind Neela, reaching up higher than Jordan necessarily meant it to. Her magic was like that a lot, responding to emotions and movements even when she didn't want it to. But for the moment, Jordan was satisfied with the fact that Neela was safe.

The show of power also seemed to intimidate the people attacking them, and the group started to disperse. Jordan felt sweat trickle down the back of her neck, even as it froze on her skin. Her breathing came out in harsh pants, condensing into clouds before they even completely left her mouth.

Neela could've died, she could've died and Jordan would've been unable to do anything but take revenge. Neela could've gotten taken out and Jordan didn't even know that she could make walls of ice like that. It was a little unfortunate, that she could learn new skills in times of duress without even knowing what was going on.

What would've happened if Jordan couldn't throw up that wall? What would've happened if the magic hadn't responded and the dart got into Neela's head.

"Jordan?" Neela's voice was soft and then there was a warm hand on her cheek and she blinked back to the present. There was a circle of ice, jagged and shattering upwards, around her feet and gauntlets of black ice had formed on her hands.

"I'm here," She said, even though she wasn't sure of that fact. Was she there? Was she actually in her body or was she just saying that to make Neela feel better. Everything felt freezing and burning at the same time, and it wasn't a pleasant experience. Her hands were trembling and Neela's hands ran through her hair.

The sheer touch of her Spitfire was enough for the frost constantly covering her hair to melt, the water trickling down the sides of her head before freezing before it hit her chin. "Are you?" She asked, a little probing as her hand dropped down to cup Jordan's cheek.

"Maybe?" She was less sure this time, and there was a certain amount of pins and needles crawling up her arms from her hands and when she glanced down she noticed that her gauntlets were crawling up higher on her arms. "Hm, I don't think I'm okay."

"That's fine, that's fine," Neela repeated, and from the slight tremble in her hands Jordan knew that she wasn't okay either. Which, in her defense, was too be expected considering that she literally just almost got killed and Jordan's knees shook as she realized just how close they had both gotten to losing the other.

"Whoa there-" Neela was now a lot closer and Jordan realized that she had almost collapsed, "You saved me, bro, and we...better get back to the base so that we can...uh- destress? Relax? Not feel completely shaky?" She let out a little laugh, too strained to be real.

They made their way to the little base they had set up, just a few tents and a campfire in the center of it. Sun was already there, a little strange but that's how he always was. There was meat roasting on the fire and Sun just barely raised his eyebrow up at the pair, "Well you two look like you just had a scare, what did I miss?"

"Neela almost died, I created an ice wall," It was pretty straight forward, and Jordan almost collapsed into her seat with Neela coming down with her. The fire was blazing just enough to melt the gauntlets on her hands, and she shook her hands to try to bring more feeling into them. A careful glance over the tips of her fingers to make sure that no frostbite was setting in, and she interlocked hands with Neela.

"Wow," Sun's response was underwhelming as Jordan expected it to be, and he examined his nails (which were chipped and uneven and needed to be trimmed) like they were new and fancy, "That sucks."

"The ice wall was really cool!" Neela defended, a little flush on her cheeks (though whether that was from high emotions, Sun being Sun, or her body heat) as she screwed her face up in Sun's general direction.

Sun, who must be used to get glared at by teenagers at this point, just shrugged, "You're just saying that because it saved your life, aren't you?"

"I'm not!" Neela protested, even though she should know by now that Sun is just trying to get a rise out of her. That Sun's just being a contrary jackass, but Jordan really wasn't about to interrupt. They would go on for the next three hours and Jordan would just be able to float for right now.

Which was sort of what she needed, and from the way that Sun's eyes scanned over her she knew that she would have to repeat the trick over and over again until she was able to do it on purpose and at will. It wasn't a bad thing, in fact she was looking forward to it. If she could summon the wall on command, then that would mean that she could more reliably protect all of them.

Even if Sun didn't really need protection, and he'd probably hate if Jordan even briefly implied she could protect him. And then he'd go get himself in danger just to try to prove to Jordan that no, she couldn't protect him (and she would save him anyway and he would say that he did that all on his own). 

Still, that was for a later date, and for now Jordan could just rest her head on her girlfriend's shoulder while she bickered with the ex-savior of the world and just drift. She had earned it after the day that she had.


End file.
